What are They?
by throughHimwhostrengthensme
Summary: Sadie and Anubis walk into a restaurant. So does another couple. A strange couple.
1. Chapter 1

"Percy! Stop joking around! I'm serious!" Hissed Annabeth. "I'm serious. It's all good. Just chill out, Annabeth!" Replied Percy, still recovering from the corny joke he had made about the god of jackals. "I can't chill out, Percy! A god is here! Do you know what this means?" Interrogated Annabeth. "Um, not really, no." Replied Percy. "It means they are either a threat, or an ally." Said Annabeth dryly. "Ally? What is this, the Hunger Games?" Joked percy. "No, it's war. The Giant War. And don't joke about the Hunger Games," said Annabeth. "Aw, c'mon. You know that's not-" "Real? That's what you would've said about Greek gods five years ago" said Annabeth darkly. But I'll tell you that story later. Anyway, Annabeth suddenly stood up. "She went into the ladies' room. I'll follow her, you keep an eye on the god," said Annabeth. "Just be careful. Zeus knows what they're capable of." Annabeth nodded and wrapped her fingers tightly around her knife. She stalked into the bathrooms ordinarily. She opened the door and checked behind it, just in case of sly enemies. There didn't seem to be anybody else in the bathroom until She saw the red-highlighted-haired girl fixing her hair in the mirrors. The girl saw her, too, apparently, because her face turned white. She closed her eyes, as if concentrating very hard, and pulled something- a staff and a boomerang?- out of thin air. She said,"I don't know who you are, but you know too much. Take that knife or whatever out of your dress or I'll-" she was cut off by Annabeth. "Or what? You'll take me to the outback, or something? Boomerang me to death? Look, Red, I'm not here to hurt you. I want our cooperation. An alliance, you could say." the girl's eyes narrowed. "Who are you? Who else would I be cooperating with?" "I'm a-" BANG! Annabeth and the girl both turned their heads to the source of the ear splitting noise, which seemed to be but a few feet away from the door of the girl's room. Both of the girls struck a defensive pose, one with a knife, the other with the staff and boomerang, not very effective, in Annabeth's opinion, but the girl held them like they were as dangerous as boomerangs. Suddenly, there was another sound, but this one was a scream. A boy's scream. Percy's scream.

**Author's Note:**

**What do you think? Review please! I'm new at this, so no haters but please tell me if you think I could do anything better. Oh and my cliffhanging skills come from three years of Rick Russell Riordan's torture/writing. *cough* Mark of Athena *cough***


	2. Chapter 2

"Percy! Stop joking around! I'm serious!" Hissed Annabeth. "I'm serious. It's all good. Just chill out, Annabeth!" Replied Percy, still recovering from the corny joke he had made about the god of jackals. "I can't chill out, Percy! A god is here! Do you know what this means?" Interrogated Annabeth. "Um, not really, no." Replied Percy. "It means they are either a threat, or an ally." Said Annabeth dryly. "Ally? What is this, the Hunger Games?" Joked percy. "No, it's war. The Giant War. And don't joke about the Hunger Games," said Annabeth. "Aw, c'mon. You know that's not-" "Real? That's what you would've said about Greek gods five years ago" said Annabeth darkly. But I'll tell you that story later. Anyway, Annabeth suddenly stood up. "She went into the ladies' room. I'll follow her, you keep an eye on the god," said Annabeth. "Just be careful. Zeus knows what they're capable of." Annabeth nodded and wrapped her fingers tightly around her knife. She stalked into the bathrooms ordinarily. She opened the door and checked behind it, just in case of sly enemies. There didn't seem to be anybody else in the bathroom until She saw the red-highlighted-haired girl fixing her hair in the mirrors. The girl saw her, too, apparently, because her face turned white. She closed her eyes, as if concentrating very hard, and pulled something- a staff and a boomerang?- out of thin air. She said,"I don't know who you are, but you know too much. Take that knife or whatever out of your dress or I'll-" she was cut off by Annabeth. "Or what? You'll take me to the outback, or something? Boomerang me to death? Look, Red, I'm not here to hurt you. I want our cooperation. An alliance, you could say." the girl's eyes narrowed. "Who are you? Who else would I be cooperating with?" "I'm a-" BANG! Annabeth and the girl both turned their heads to the source of the ear splitting noise, which seemed to be but a few feet away from the door of the girl's room. Both of the girls struck a defensive pose, one with a knife, the other with the staff and boomerang, not very effective, in Annabeth's opinion, but the girl held them like they were as dangerous as boomerangs. Suddenly, there was another sound, but this one was a scream. A boy's scream. Percy's scream.

**Author's Note:**

**What do you think? Review please! I'm new at this, so no haters but please tell me if you think I could do anything better. Oh and my cliffhanging skills come from three years of Rick Russell Riordan's torture/writing. *cough* Mark of Athena *cough***


	3. Chapter 3

"Percy!" Annabeth screeched, fumbling to the door and out into the main restaurant. What Annabeth saw was surprising. The entire restaurant was empty. Not a soul within a hundred yard radius. Percy had a slash across his right shoulder that cut down to his shoulder blade. His right side was covered in blood- his brand new tux. Annabeth had liked that one- and he was in a sword fight with the god. It was a deep sword fight. The god was excellent, being a god, but obviously inexperienced with a sword. Percy was amazing. Although he was covered in blood and liable to lose consciousness any minute, he fought like a demon. Slashing and cutting, switching between offense and defense like a pro, ducking and rolling, performing moves that would easily mark him off as a professional. For a second, Annabeth couldn't help but admire Percy. He is strong, handsome, loyal, funny, and all around amazing. Annabeth came out of her trance when she realized that Percy was fighting a god that could blast him to bits any second. "Hey!" Annabeth yelled and grabbed a fork off of an abandoned table. She threw the utensil at the god's sword arm. It lodged in his forearm. The god growled- literally- and turned its attention to Annabeth. Percy took advantage of the situation and kicked the god in the stomach. When it hunched forward in pain, Percy grabbed its neck and slammed it to the ground. He positioned his knees on the god's forearms and sat on its back. "Hey! Quit it" shouted the other girl with the red-ish hair. Apparently, she had followed Annabeth. Before Annabeth could do anything about it, the girl was running towards Percy and the god. The girl shouldered Percy off of the god, right where he had been clawed. Percy fell off of the god and into unconsciousness. "Percy!" Shouted Annabeth and ran over to aid him. She pulled out some ambrosia and fed him two squares. Percy groaned. Annabeth sighed.

"Okay, what's going on?" Said the girl. Annabeth turned around, prepared to answer with a not-so-nice comment, when she realized that the girl was not talking to her. Rather, she was staring down the god. He looked uncomfortable. Annabeth didn't blame him. This girl looked like she could kill you with her eyes. Annabeth couldn't decide if she liked this girl or not. The girl had decked Annabeth's boyfriend, but she had admirable spunk. "Ok, we'll first off, I'm Annabeth. You?" Annabeth stated. "Sadie. This is Anubis." Anubis didn't look too happy about this. He glared at the blood smeared ground and mumbled some rude words. "Oh. Egyptians. " Annabeth stated dryly. "Yea. What are you?" Asked Sadie. "Greek. I'm a daughter of Athena. His dad is Poseidon." Anubis glared at Annabeth like she was some kind of a criminal. "Hey! Will you lay off? Your rules don't apply to us, so don't look at me like I'm a juvenile default." Anubis opened his mouth to shoot something back, but Percy interrupted him. "Well, I am a juvenile default." "You're also impertinent." Annabeth joked. "Shut up," mumbled Percy. "Ok. Well, I'm gonna make this straight. The Egyptian gods are alive. Correct?" Asked Annabeth. "Well, duh" said Sadie. Annabeth ignored her. "Do you have time to take a little trip? To, say, a camp, perhaps


	4. Chapter 4

"Why would I go anywhere with you? I don't trust you." Said Sadie.

"Well, I don't blame you, but its for the best. You magicians could help us with a huge war we've been preparing for." Said Percy pushingly.

"No. We've just had a war of our own, and the House is still recovering. It is too weak to do anything now." Said Anubis, finally speaking.

"We aren't talking about your stupid house. This is a war that could determine the fate of the world. We need help." Pushed Annabeth.

"You don't think our war was worldwide? The sun almost got swallowed, and you're talking to us about the fate of the world?" Said Sadie coolly.

"Look, you don't have to come to the camp with us, but you have to listen. Forces that haven't been seen in thousands of years are waking. The Earth Mother is going to take over the world. Not destroy it, take over it." Said Annabeth, practically begging the, to understand.

"Well, at least she isn't destroying it! We don't have time for this!" Exclaimed Sadie.

"You don't understand! Swallowing the sun? I'd rather that than whats doing to happen if you don't help us!" Annabeth was practically screaming now.

"Listen, we would help you if we could! But we are in no condition to be taking on something as big as you say! We would only mess things up more for you!" Said Sadie, who was also practically yelling. Percy was surprised and impressed with this girl. Any other person would cower at Annabeth's glare and scream, even Percy. Anubis must've been thinking the same thing, because he raised an eyebrow at his date. Anubis caught Percy glaring at him and returned the look. Suddenly, Percy's arm exploded in pain, where Anubis in dog form had attacked him. Anubis had been staring at Percy and Annabeth all night before Sadie went to the bathroom and Annabeth followed. But when Annabeth left, it really went down. As soon as the two girls were in the bathroom, everyone left. They remembered that they had another place to be, forgot the time and realized they were late, or they had some other reason to leave, until it was only Percy and Anubis. Even the restaurant's staff left for the night. Suddenly, Anubis jumped and his body changed into a dog, a jackal. He had attacked Percy before Percy had had a chance to draw Riptide. Anubis pounced on top of Percy and Percy screamed. He uncapped Riptide and slashed at Anubis' back. Anubis had scratched Percy's shoulder. Percy slashed at Anubis, who changed back into human form-wait, god form?- faster than lightening and drew a sword out of nowhere. Percy could tell that Anubis had been talented at one time, but he was a little rusty- must be the thousands of years with no reason to fight. Anubis had spent most of the fight on defense, Percy jumping at the opportunity to fight another god. It's very good exercise. Finally Annabeth and the girl, came in. Annabeth threw a fork at the god and then the girl shoved Percy in his bad shoulder and the pain made Percy black out. And here he was now, listening to the fierce argument of the two girls.

"Listen, you don't understand! The whole world would be in chaos! Gaea would rule the world! We don't want that!" Screamed Annabeth,"You must help us!"

"No. We would if we could, maybe we will if we can grow and strengthen, but as of now, no." Said the girl calmly. Percy was in wonder at this girl. Absolute wonder. This girl was strong. She looked like she could handle anything. She did not cower at Annabeth. She did not back down. She, instead, seemed to feed on anger.

"But you will help us if you strengthen?" Asked Annabeth, grasping for any good to come out of this.

"Yes. Now can we leave?" Asked the girl impatiently.

"Fine. But how can I communicate with you?" Asked Annabeth.

"Um, I really don't know. But, um, here is my address." Said the girl and reached for Riptide.

"Um, it doesn't write." Said Percy. He snatched it back.

"What kind of idiot makes a pen that doesn't write?" She mumbled. Anubis waved his hand and a pen appeared out of thin air. She grabbed it and wrote an address on Annabeth's hand.

"Right, well. We're gone." Said the girl, and her and her date disappeared.

"Wow. Interesting date." Said Percy.

"I know. That girl was so stubborn! Doesn't she understand? The-" started Annabeth, but she was cut off by Percy's lips on hers. Annabeth instinctively tensed, then returned the kiss. She positioned her hands in his hair, as she had done a million times. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her in close. He whispered in her ear,

"Just chill out, Wise Girl. Enjoy the night." He put his hand on her cheek and swept her hair out of her face. He deepened the kiss. She returned the affection. He felt like his whole body was melting.

"Oh, I think I'm going to enjoy this night quite a bit," she whispered back.


End file.
